1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a CVD apparatus for depositing films on substrates through a CVD epitaxial growth process.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A variety of CVD apparatus have heretofore been proposed but they encounter difficulty in forming a film uniformly all over a substrate surface of a large area.